for never was there a story like woe
by Pretemis
Summary: this my first story Bella is separated from her brother Emmett and Jasper at a young age after many years of being apart will they see each other again? or will they stay separated? adopted from klutz5637
1. tragic past

**A.n this my first story so please don't be mean **

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, I am 11 years old. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett who are twins aged 13. I sat in my bedroom reading my favourite book; Romeo and Juliet. My brothers, Jasper and Emmett were off at football practise. They were so protective of me, it was kind of funny, I loved them and we never fought, well not often. My life was perfect.

I was just reading the last page when I heard it. The terrifying screaming from downstairs. "No. Please, give us more time. We couldn't do that to our frie-" She was cut short my a loud gunshot. It was silent, then my father started screaming.

"RENEE! NOOO-" he was also cut short by another gun shot.

Through all of this I sat frozen on my bed. When I heard heavy footsteps run up, I know I should have hidden, under the bed or in the closet. But I just sat there, clinging my book, tears rolling down my face. The door burst open and there stood 2 men with black masks over their faces. One was a bit bigger than the other. The more lanky one had a gun.

The bigger one leapt on me and tied a cloth around my mouth to stop me from talking, I was still doing my best at screaming. The lanky one ripped my book out of my hands, it making a loud thud as it hit the floor. A single age remained in my hand, and I gripped onto it as if it was the only thing that would keep me alive.

I started to be carried downstairs. I was screaming all the way. They headed toward the backdoor. I saw my parents. Charlie over Renee, holding her dead hand a pool of their blood merging together. But that isn't what shocked me the most. At the front door were Jasper and Emmett, staring at the scene in sadness and shock. Luckily, the kidnappers hadn't noticed them. I dropped the paper I was holding and held up 1 finger to my mouth. Indicating to them to be quiet. They stared at me, utter shock in their eyes, tears rolling down their faces as I'm sure were on mine.

And that was our goodbye.

The men dragged me outside, still kicking and screaming. I heard my brothers run after us, but they wouldn't catch up. I was thrown into a truck and it started to move. I sat there and prayed. Prayed for my brothers' safety. Prayed that they gain a new, happy home. Prayed that they find love and get on with their lives. And prayed that I would live through this to see them again someday.

JPOV

"Dude, we totally thrashed them, they didn't stand a chance." Emmett was gushing all the way home. We had beaten Arizona Cats by a land-slide, and we were obviously on cloud nine. However when we neared our house, I could tell something was wrong. Fear was thick in the air.

"Something's wrong." I whispered to Emmett. He gave me a confused look and pushed open our wooden front door front door.

We didn't go any further, to shocked to move, to scared even. Our father lay over our mother, holding tightly onto her hand. A pool of blood surrounding them. They didn't move, lifeless. I heard heavy footsteps rush downstairs and two men in masks came down, and headed towards the back door. They hadn't noticed us.

In the big ones arms was Bella, looking so fragile next to the murderer's . She had a black cloth tied around her mouth, to keep her from talking. She was looking directly at us, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was terrified, I felt it. She dropped something she was holding and lifted her finger to her mouth tell us to be quiet. I couldn't do anything, my throat had closed up and me cheeks were soaked with tears.

And then they ran out the door, taking our baby sister with them. Emmett was first to react, he followed them, running as fast as he could, I followed with the same haste. But when we heard a car start up, we knew it was to late. But we kept running. Just in time to see the van up in the distance finally disappear.

"No," Emmett whispered.

"NO!" He shouted, I couldn't react, we couldn't have lost her. No. We couldn't of. Emmett fell to his knees and cried freely. I joined him seconds later.

"We have to phone the police." I whispered. Emmett nodded his head solemnly and took his mobile out of his pocket.

"Hello, police station." said a very bored voice on the phone.

In the most comprehendible voice I could do I said " Emergency, my parents have been killed and the killers took our sister."

"Okay, Calm down. What's your name?"

"Jasper Swan"

"And where has this taken place?"

I told her our address and she said someone would be there right away,

So me and Emmett started to make our way back, barely taking in what just happened. By the time we got there the police were pulling in and rushing out of the car.

Four men went immediately in through the door.

One woman stayed and comforted us, while also asked questions about the murder.

The ambulance pulled in and they took my parents, covered by a sheet and on a stretcher each, into the ambulance, they closed the door on my dead parents and drove them away. They then cleared up in search of some evidence.

A woman in her mid 30's came up to us, she was wearing a grey suit, on with a skirt instead of trousers.

"Hello, my name is Clara Ray. And I'm going to help you find a new, loving home. I am so sorry for your loss' ." she said looking like she actually meant it, before walking away and talking to the police officers.

A new home. Of course. We would have to go to a new family.

When they told us we could go inside, we went in slowly.

If you looked at the room now, you wouldn't be able to tell that something this terrible as happened here. I spotted something near the back door and slowly made my way towards it.

It was the piece of paper Bella dropped on her way out. I bent down to pick it up. Emmett soon joined me.

When I read what it was I started to cry again.

"What is it bro?" Emmett asked, depression dripping in his voice.

I handed the paper to him and he read aloud slowly.

"...for never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

**(A.N: That was this First Chapter. Just to clarify, those who have powers in the books, will have the same in this story, but on a less powerful level. Hope you enjoy it, I won't update until I get a fair amount of reviews. Adopted from klutz5637)**


	2. Emmett and Jasper future

**(A.N. Thank you guys for the amazing responses I got. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy: I ll copy every chapter until her chapters end.)**

Chapter Two

EmPOV

It had been exactly 2 days since the event had happened. We had to constantly talk to the police, giving descriptions and repeating the scene over and over. Our social worker also talked to us a lot, she wanted us to have a family as soon as possible so we could get through this easier.

However today Clara had got us a family who are interested. So we sat in the cozy room waiting for our possibly new family. There was a sofa in front of us, overstuffed. It had a ghastly floral pattern covering the whole thing. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table and then an identical sofa where Jasper and I sat.

Jasper was as nervous as I was, we were so depressed, that I didn't think it was possible. The loss of our parents, and our baby sister. It's just wrong. Wrong for your little sister to be taken, she is probably terrified at the moment, wondering when we are going to come and get her. It's worse for Jasper because not only can he feel his own depression, but he feels mine to. He has this weird thing about him, he can feel others emotions. Like I said weird.

The door opened and Clara came in with two people following.

The woman looked very motherly, she had caramel hair and hazel eyes, and she looked around her early 30. Behind her was a man with golden hair and brown eyes around mid-30's in my opinion. They were both smiling at us, so we returned the favor.

"Emmett, Jasper. This is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They are interested in taking care of both of you." Clara smiled at us before saying something about leaving us to get to know one another and shutting the door behind her.

"Why don't you two start?" The motherly one, which I presume is Esme mentioned.

"Well…" I started.

"My name is Jasper, and this is my brother Emmett. We're both 13. We play many sports; Emmett enjoys it more than me as I prefer reading, mostly historical books." Jasper said, leaving me to sit in silence. Though that is probably better.

"Well, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. We have already adopted 2 girls and 1 boy as my wife can't have children," Esme' face fell for a fraction of a second, Carlisle squeezed her hand and she smiled apologetically at us.

"Alice we adopted 7 years ago, she's 11. Rosalie is my niece, her parents, my sister and brother in law, died 5 years ago so I took her in. She's 13 " Esme explained.

"And Edward, he's 12. We took him in 10 years ago, his mother was a patient of mine and we became close, she wrote in her will that if she ever passes, then Edward would be taken into my custody to look after him. She died from cancer." Carlisle finished solemnly.

"What do you mean by patient? What do you do?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I am a doctor. My wife is a stay at home wife, though she does enjoy interior design and architecture." Esme blushed.

We talked for ages about hobbies and they talked about the town they live in at the moment. After we knew we could trust them, we told them about how we were left orphans. Also about our sister. They understood completely.

When Clara came in, we knew we would get along with the Cullen's. They already felt like family, and Esme and Carlisle felt the same way. They signed the papers and said they would pick us up tomorrow and take us back to Forks, their home town. I couldn't help but think how Bella would love this family. Depression washed over me once again and Jasper gave me a very broken look.

We went and packed that night. Keeping the page we found in a Polly-pocket and placing that in a box of memories.

When we went to sleep that night, Bella was in my mind and dreams, though it was more like reliving memories. I woke with a start at one point, questions running through my mind.

Was she still alive? Where is she now? Is she thinking of us? Will I ever see her again?

The next morning Clara woke us up and told us to be downstairs by 11:00 with our entire luggage ready. We each had a shower, I put on some baggy jeans, my over worn sneakers and a plain white top. Jasper had the same as me, only a black top instead. It was 10:45, and we were lugging our suitcases downstairs.

"Jasper, Emmett, how are you this morning?" Esme asked as soon as the lift doors opened.

"We're fine thank you." Jasper said politely. She smiled hugely before thanking Clara.

"Now, you to." Clara came up to us and gave us each a hug, "Have a good life, and don't get on their nerves too much." She said pretend scolding us. We laughed at her attempt and threw our luggage in the boot of their car. Before giving her a hug and waving her goodbye.

Good bye Arizona, Hello Forks.

JPOV

At the moment we were heading to Forks from Seattle by car. We had taken an aeroplane to Seattle from Phoenix and are now in the 1 hour drive to our new home. The ride was fairly quiet. Esme and Carlisle would explain a few things they might have forgotten, but otherwise quiet. I placed my headphones in my ears and relaxed the whole way.

We took a right on dirt road in the middle of a forest. Green flashing past us. We kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, and before I could lose hope on finding any sign of civilization, a huge white house pulled into view.

It looked 3 floors high; it had a meadow as a front garden, and a window where the wall should be now and then. It fit perfect in the green environment of the forest. There was a huge garden, big enough for a baseball game, proper size. A stream ran along the edge of the back garden, beyond that was more forest. It was very peaceful; I could tell that I am going to like it here.

"Wow." I said while Emmett whistled.

"Nice crib." I heard him mutter, Carlisle and Esme chuckled at his choice of words.

"Why thank you Emmett." Esme said, a proud smile on her face,

"Wait. You designed this?" I asked her, I could feel her pride from here.

She nodded and Emmett whistled again.

They lead us to the front door, we carried our luggage. The door opened and we stepped in. The inside as great as the outside. Every wall was crème with a light brown covering the bottom half of the walls. The theme they were going for was brown and crème, the sofa even had matching brown fluffy cushions, and there was a grand piano at the back on the living, sitting on a slightly raised platform, white. The furniture looked priceless.

"Can't wrestle in here then," Emmett whispered to me and I chuckled once again, but agreed.

"Emmett, Jasper I would like you to meet out family." Carlisle said, only then did I notice there were three people in front of us.

"This is Edward." A boy with bronze, messy hair and green eyes walked up to us and shook our hands, with a slight hey; we smiled and nodded to him, returning the greeting.

"This is Rosalie." A statue-like girl with blond hair came and shook or hands. She was gorgeous, but not my type. However, I think Emmett's type as I felt his lust from here. She held onto his hand longer than necessary, I could also feel her lust as well. Guess Emmett's her type as well.

"And this is Alice." A petite girl with short black hair pointing in every direction came and hugged us both. First Emmett, I felt his shock, but what surprised me more is my jealousy.

When she hugged me and electric shock rang through me, waking me up. It felt amazing. Her blue eyes sparkled. Her smile lighting up the room. When she let go I felt very empty, I could feel a spark of sadness from her as well.

"Boy's why don't you introduce yourselves." Esme suggested.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett boomed.

"I'm Jasper." I said after, looking straight at Alice, this goddess, unable to keep me eyes away from her.

"Why don't you boys go un pack. Girls, show them their rooms will you?" Esme said. I could tell her joy; I think she could tell we each liked each other.

"Yes Mum!" The girls said a smile evident on both of their faces. Rosalie told Emmett to follow her, and that he did. I think he was almost drooling, his eyes bulging out of his sockets; he gave me a sly smile before disappearing.

Alice came and took my hand, again I felt that spark, and joy filled her once again. She then led me to my new room, practically bouncing all the way.

I have a feeling I am going to like this new home. What could make it perfect now was Bella. Depression filled me once again as I thought about my baby sister.

Where are you Bella?

**(A.N. There you go. Please Review. )**


	3. bella's tragic past part one

(A.N: So this is Chapter 3. I would like to thank everyone who have reveiwed and alerted this story. I'm Glad You like it so far :].

Enjoy)

Chapter Three

BPOV

"I need to pee." I shouted. Both of my kidnappers groaned in unison. At first I was afraid of these guys, but man are they stupid. They didn't even notice when I slipped the mobile phones from their pockets and placed them in my socks.

"Alright fine," James, the more lanky man said as he pulled into the pit stop.

"Laurent is going to stand outside the door, if you take more than 5 minutes, he'll brake down the door. Got it?" I nodded in response and Laurent followed me into the shop.

"Can my niece use your bathroom, she is kind of desperate." Laurent said to the man behind the counter. He nodded and pointed to the right direction. Laurent waited by the hall and I went down to the last stall. There I got out the phone from my sock and dialled.

"Hello, police station." a very bored tone said on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. These two guys kidnapped me, but I stole their phones, so I am calling you, please help. I am at a gas station called 'AZ Petrol Tank.' A guy is waiting outside the door, I have to be quick, please hurry." I whispered down the phone. She immediately took to action. Asking me when they took me, and telling me someone will be there in 2 minutes. I asked if they could be quiet and discrete. They said sure.

I stayed on the toilet. For another 2 minutes before stepping out. When I noticed Laurent wasn't there I sighed in relief. I turned the corner and laughed with triumph. There stood Laurent and James, pushed against the hood of the grey van, hand-cuffs around their wrists. I ran out and hugged the nearest police person.

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." I kept repeating, they nodded and smiled at me.

My kidnappers were put into the police cruiser while I was asked a couple questions. I told them everything. Apparently the murder of my parents had gotten around. It was 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks? It didn't seem that long.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked the nice police woman.

"They were adopted." She said. When I asked if I could live with them she said that it would be impossible, as they are not allowed to divulge where they live. I started to cry. I can't live with my brothers anymore? My only family left.

"You'll be put into an orphanage and there awaiting your next family." She smiled at me as if this was the greatest news. I continued to cry. I didn't stop, only to sleep really. 5 hours later we were at the orphanage, and I was still crying. My things had already be given into the caretaker.

"Hello Bella. My name is Miss McCall." The orphanage caretaker smiled at me, and waved to the police as they backed out of the drive.

"Come on, lets take you to your room." She smiled and took my things, leading me to my new room crying all the way. I walked in, the walls were grey and disgusting. Everything looked like it belonged to a prison. A small single bed in the middle, its silver frame rusting away, the white sheets a slight brown, a smell coming from them. There was a single bedside table, made of wood, holes in it everywhere. A small lamp at the side. The closet door was hanging on one hinge and I swear there was a slight red colour to it, almost like blood. There was a toilet and sink in a separated room, the door lay open. The toilet seriously need cleaning, as well as the sink.

She threw my bag onto the floor next to me and pushed me roughly onto the ground.

"Now, you listen up twerp. You don't cry or speak, you listen to whatever I say and do what ever I say. If you don't then you'll be punished. Go it?" She shouted.

"Yes miss." I whimpered. She whacked me hard across the face sending me back and hitting a wall.

"I said NO TALKING!" She shouted before kicking me once in the ribs and slamming the door behind her, locking it on her way out. I still lay in the corner, not having the energy to move. And thought about my crappy life.

I might never see my brothers ever again, I am stuck in an abusive orphanage, hardly any possessions, after being kidnapped by my parents' killers. I hate to admit it, but they treated me better. They didn't hit me at least.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know a huge blow in the face woke me up.

"Get Up!" Shouted Miss McCall. I immediately stood up, ignoring the burning on my face.

"You will be washing the clothes today. Listen to these instructions carefully, because I will only say them once. You collect all the dirty clothes from the basket at the top of the hall. Take them to the washing machine, when done take them to the line to dry. When you finish you will get food before going straight to bed, no argument. No talking to ANYONE. Understand?"

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"Get going then." She pushed me forward and I stumbled but picked myself up and ran before she could do anything else to me again. I ran down the hall, where I heard kids crying. I saw children with huge red marks on their cheeks. I felt disgusted, why hasn't someone noticed this?

I went to the basket and carried the heavy load down to the basement and stuffed them in the washer. Thank god I knew how to wash clothes, otherwise I'm sure I would be dead by now. I waited the correct amount of time, sitting in the damp basement, one light bulb hanging above me, swinging from side to side as someone walked above me. Specks of dust falling onto my hair. But I didn't care. I sat there staring ahead, holding back tears, holding back memories. Blanking my mind, so I am just an object, doing only what it's told.

The washer stopped and I pulled the clothing out. Lugging the huge load up the stairs and out in the sun. The grass was inexistent. Only the yellow and brown on the dry mud lay there now. I pulled the clean clothes to the line and put them on, pulling the wire to make them move further along to the other side of the pole.

When the load was done I took the basket back to its original place.

"Well done Bella. After food, go straight to bed, no argument." Miss McCall, smiled evilly. She handed my a plate with a stale piece of bread and some peas on,

"There is your food." She cackled as she kicked me in the shin and walked away. I took a bit out of the stale bread and chocked down the pees before turning back to go to my 'room'. I lay on the bed and thought, only now letting in all my emotions. I only hope Jasper and Emmett haven't ended up like me. That they are actually in a loving home, perhaps going to school and making new friends, and perhaps some new siblings. I smiled at the thought and pictured it before going into a deep sleep.

(A.N Poor Bella.. please reveiw, it will make me write faster :])


	4. bella's tragic past part 2

(A/N. Thankyou for all the reveiws, it is very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more of a filler, though some importants things do happen. :)

Enjoy)

Chapter Four

BPOV

5 years later…

The process repeated itself. Each day I would be woke by a kick, hit or slap. Told what to do that day, and also to keep my mouth shut before doing the chore, eating my stale bread and pees and going to sleep. I have lost so much weight. I am like a twig. My clothes hang off me, bruises covering my arms and legs, slap marks on my face. Huge bags under my eyes.

On the weekends we would be hosed down. We had to stand naked in the back garden and get hosed down, that was our shower.

Once a month, she would feed us a huge meal and tell us to put our best clothes on. That was the day the parents came to adopt one of us.

Since I was the eldest in the orphanage I taught all the other kids at night, history, grammar, spelling etc. I would read my books to them. And also teach myself something that I should know by now.

One night, after a huge beating I decided I have had enough. I decided to escape. I would tell someone out there how terribly she treats us, and then run off, never to be seen again. I smiled at the thought.

That night I packed some necessities in a rucksack, and put that rucksack under the floorboards, my secret place for my valuables, which included a picture of my family. My mobile phone. Some money. And a ring, this ring had two other parts to it, which Emmett and Jasper have. We got it for Christmas and we always used to where them.

I made a plan. Miss McCall usually passes out around 2:00am in her 'sleeping quarters' The key is usually with her at all times, but once lost a key it fell down the floorboards. She got another one made, not bothering to change the lock. So when I was on dusting duty, I just happened to come across it. I would have to be quiet, and not tell anyone as they might spill out my plan to Miss McCall.

When the night came, I was ready. I finished my chores and went to bed early. When 2:00am came around I picked up my rucksack, and spare clothes and quietly picked my lock open and tip-toed outside. I heard her heavy snored from her bedroom. I had already memorised where the squeaking floorboard were so I was careful not to step on them. I made my way to the front door and unlocked it, slipping out quietly I locked it back again and shot off, as fast as lightening.

I was free.

I was FREE!

I laughed, I did it.

I ran for 2 hours straight, sourly running on adrenaline. When I was sure I had gone far enough I stopped for a rest. Taking out my mobile from the rucksack, I dialled the police.

"Hello, Police how may I help?"

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan. I was in this orphanage, I just ran away bec-"

"Wait, you ran away? Why dear?" asked a friendly voice.

"The owner beat us. She fed us stale bread a day. Please help. I couldn't take anyone with me, please before someone gets killed."

"One minute please."

I nodded, and got passed onto someone else, a male this time he had a low husky voice. He asked me what the orphanage was called, as long as the owners name. I did as he asked and he said he would be right there. When he asked where I was, I told him I was safe but to just make sure everyone else is to. He did as I said and hung up. I sat on the forest floor for a while and thought.

I did it. I actually did it.

With this thought I got up and started to walk. Where to, I don't know. All I know is, I'm free.

JPOV

In these 5 years, a lot of things have changed. Emmett and Rosalie started dating a year after we arrived. Esme and Carlisle said they were fine with it, they were happy that they had found love.

2 years later Alice and I started dating. I just couldn't stand it anymore. One day we were sitting in my room, talking. We were supposed to be doing homework, but we get bored easily. Me and her have a lot in common. We both are kind of freaks. I told her a while back that I can feel other peoples emotions, I also learnt to control them, not much but enough to calm them down a bit if they were angry. She can see the future in her dreams.

Edward is also a kind of freak. He get glimpses of peoples thoughts, it only happens once in a while, but it still means he can see what you were thinking. One time he caught Emmett thinking about Rose in an erm… inappropriate manner. He threw up. That was kind of funny.

Anyway so me and Alice were doing our homework. She looks down to continue a problem she's doing. I am staring at her. Her gorgeous hair, glistening eyes, energetic personality. She's perfect.

"Alice?" I say, she looks up from her work.

"Hmm?" She smiles at me and I just couldn't help myself. I attacked her, placing my lips furiously onto hers. She didn't react so I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I do-" I got cut off by her pulling me back onto her lips. I kissed her more sweetly this time.

When we broke apart I told her how I felt and she said the same back. So we began to date.

Our Parents weren't shocked at all, which shocked us to say the least.

What hasn't changed is how much we both think of Bella. When Emmett suddenly gets hit with a wave of depression, I can tell he's thinking of Bella. When he stares at a certain spot for ages not talking, he's think of her. When he's talking and says something remotely related to Bella, he will stop short.

I remember one time this little boy said something about his Belly button hurting at the hospital one time. Emmett ran out of the room in the brink of tears. That was his nickname for her.

We wear our rings we got for Christmas every day, It has a missing part though, Bella's.

We search for her on the internet at any chance we have. Whenever someone with the name Isabella or Bella gets mentioned in the news, we immediately search into the story. On September 13th every year, we skip school and Esme and Carlisle let us. We stay in our rooms and look at our box of memories. It hurts so much to think she could be out three somewhere, being unable to know where we are.

On September 4th we heard about this abusive orphanage. Apparently this girl escaped in the middle of the night, she rang the police up and told them about the orphanage, when the police arrived the owner was in the middle of beating a young boy aged 10 to death. This girl saved this boys life long with all the other children at the orphanage. When the police asked where the caller was she said this "I'm safe, just make sure everyone else is to." So considerate. She ran off, no one knows where she is.

When we heard about this I searched about it online, it was such an inspiring story that I just felt the need to search about. One resource told me that the caller was called 'Isabelle Swayne' I almost broke down into tears. The name was so similar that it was just to much to handle and I shut the computer off.

I miss her. I need her to come back, so that I know she is safe and protected. That's all I want.

(A/N Hope you liked it, please reveiw, alert and favourite. Next Chapter will be up in a few days)


	5. many years later

A/N This is an extremely long chapter, but I didn't know where to cut it. Thank You for the reviews, Hope you Enjoy:

Chapter Five

BPOV

I just kept walking. Never stopping. I went through a couple towns, getting food and supplies while there before carrying on. I was on such a high. It seemed as though I never ran out of money, I only used it when necessary.

But one day, when I was in a town, I noticed I was becoming incredibly short on money and supplies. I went into the local bank and asked about my bank account, my mother told once that when I was a certain age I would be able to access my bank account, every month the put a certain amount of money into each of our bank accounts, me, Jasper and Emmett. She never told me how much, or even when I could access it.

But being 16, I thought I would give it a shot. So when I was told that I could in fact access the money, I was a bit shocked. I asked how much was in there, and that's when I fainted.

1000000. 1000000 friggin' dollars. My parents apparently put a huge some in just before they died. And then after their death, all remaining money they had in their bank account got placed into each of ours.

I was in shock.

I could buy a home, I could go to school. By fresh clothes. The possibilities are endless.

They sorted out the credit card for me saying I will be able to use it anywhere. I thanked them before getting on my way once again. I could learn, and sleep in a proper bed, something I haven't done in 5 years.

2 years later…

I bought myself a car that day, and enrolled myself in the nearest high school. I made up some excuse, saying that I was home-schooled, or that I have incredibly ill and haven't been able to come to school. I managed to catch up on the subject which I was extremely proud of myself with. On some subjects I even excelled. But just when everything goes great, my parents have to be involved. Someone mentioning that they have never met my parents before. Then I would have to move.

I used once that I was emancipated, but that didn't last long when someone mentioned hearing my name before, I had to move on quickly.

I must have gone to school in almost every state in America. Just moving on all the time. But now that I'm 18, I can live on my own without being hassled about it. I still search for my brothers, always wondering where they are. Every time a computer with internet is available I jump to the challenge and search for then. Here, there and all over. But no success. Ever.

To start my new life. Where I can stay in one place for a long amount of time, I choose my fathers home town. He told me about it once.

Forks, Washington.

Flashback:

My and dad were sitting on the swing on the front porch his arm around me shoulders, we were watching the sun slowly set behind the tree's. I heard him sigh heavily.

"What you thinking daddy?" I asked looking up at him. E looked down and met my eyes before smiling hugely.

"Forks." He answered simply.

"That's a weird thing to think of, unless you were hungry. Spoon in my opinion are my favourite utensil." I rambled, he looked at me humour dancing in his eyes. He burst out laughing, a low, husky laugh.

"No, no. Fork, Washington. I used to live there, that's where I met your mother actually. Its an amazing place. Green everywhere because it rains so much, but nobody minds. Everyone is so nice and friendly, they know each other and everyone is friends. Its like a fairytale come true but without the baddies."

I sighed happily.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled up at him.

"I'll take you some day." He kissed me on the forehead before looking back at the now dark sky.

I could tell dad missed Forks, the way his eyes gleamed every time he told us a story about Fork, or his friends. So that's where I am heading. What a perfect place to go, after years of being homeless, not having any roots. I want to go some place that has nice, friendly people there. Who won't ask to many questions.

That's where I'm heading, I'm in Seattle now, making the 1 hour drive to Forks, where my new home awaits me. I bought it a couple days ago. It's a small bungalow. Perfect for a one person home. I enrolled myself into the high school and tomorrow I will officially be back home. Not Arizona, but Forks. Where my parents met. A place full of luck, and hope. For me anyway.

I turned the corner into my new driveway, my new home. It was a pale crème house with a red roof. It looked like something from the olden times, where everyone was nice, kind. From the 19th to the 20th century.

There was green everywhere in the front garden. It looked so lovely. Perfect for me. I parked to car and went straight to bed, I got school tomorrow and it is 2:00am. School starts in 6 and a half hours. So sleep is exactly what I need right now.

I laid my head down onto my pillow and buried myself in covers. I have a good feeling about tomorrow and I just hope that this feeling turns becomes real.

With that thought exhaustion took over and I was lead into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning my alarm woke me at 6:30 giving me enough time to wash, eat and look around my new house. So that's what I did. I washed myself with the extremely familiar freesia shampoo and shower gel, the last time I used it was when my parents were still alive.

I manage to think about my parents now without going into a deep depression, they died unfairly, but the men are now rotting in jail for life.

However when I think of my brothers I do go into deep depression, the fact that the last time they saw me, I was being taken away by our parents killers, for all they know I could be dead. It hurts to think about it, so I usually try to avoid the subject.

I got dressed into some black skinny jeans, purple converse and a purple top which had a picture of a panda wearing glasses and reading Wuthering Heights. My favourite top. I ate breakfast quickly, grabbed my bag and ipod and ran into my car it was 7:30 and I need to get to school quickly for all the complications like new timetable and any stray contracts I need to sign. I followed the multiple signs leading to Forks High school and parked my car in front of the FRONT OFFICE

I walked into the slightly stuffy room, wilting flowers sat at the doorway. There was a light wooden desk across the back of the room. I walked up to the desk and a middle-aged woman with red curly hair and big black glasses looked up at me.

"May I help you dear?" She asked in a surprisingly high voice.

"Um yes, I'm Isabella Swan." I muttered.

"Ah yes, one second" She ruffled through some papers on her desk, he glasses kept slipping down her nose and she would just push them back up again.

"Here's your timetable," She handed me a small piece of paper with each of the lessons highlighted. "And here's your map, I've highlighted the best root to go for each class." she smiled up at me and indicated to the map and timetable.

"Thank you," that was nice?

I walked out of the office, people were starting to come in now, all pretty old cars apart from a silver Volvo, that was probably the best. I hopped into my car and followed the traffic to the crowded student parking lot. Everyone was either waiting in their cars or over by the front door. I parked my car quite close to the front door and waited inside, away from the pouring rain.

The piercing loud bell rang signalling to go inside. I looked at my first lesson; English. I quickly looked at the map before putting everything away and heading to my first lesson. The room was half full when I entered, I gave the teacher my slip to sign and then sat down at the back of the room.

People constantly looked at me, somehow managing to peer behind themselves every couple of seconds, without getting caught.

"Now, we are going to be moving onto a new book today." The teacher exclaimed. "Romeo and Juliet."

The room started spinning. R-Romeo and Juliet? Anything but that, please. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes in hopes that it would drown the rest of the lesson out.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" The teacher came up to me and put his palm onto my forehead.

"Anything but that, please." I begged him. Confusion spread across his face.

"Step outside with me for a minute please." He lead me out the door, everyone was staring at my back as if a monster had just jumped out of it.

"Now, what was that all about?" He had closed the door behind us, we were both standing outside the classroom.

"Um, R- that book brings back some rough memories for me. I-I just can't cope with them flooding back." I managed to choke out. He looked at me in utter confusion.

"Well you can trust me." He smiled apologetically.

"Um, my-" I took a deep breath. "My parents were killed, I was in the house at the time reading the book in question." I explained. Sympathy then washed over his eyes. My eyes however were doubling over with tears.

"Well.. Um" he cleared his throat. "You're excused from this lesson, I will find a more advanced class for you to participate in." I smiled at him. "Now go clean yourself up." I muttered a thanks and ran to the nearest bathroom where I washed my face and just practiced breathing.

I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?" My eyes snapped open. There stood a petit girl. She had black spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

"Um, yeah sorry." I murmured and stood up.

"I'm Alice. You're the new girl right?" She held out her hand and I took it.

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I said, smiling at her. I couldn't help but notice how she flinched when I said my name.

"Well Bella. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch? They're coming in from the house to see Edward and I " She asked her voice bouncing with excitement.

"Sure."

The rest of the lessons went by without trouble. The news had already spread about my 'phobia' of Romeo and Juliet. Great. I'm already the freak.

Alice met me outside my last lesson before lunch. She lead me to the lunch room.

"Oh, two of my brothers will be late to lunch." I nodded in okay and she smiled at me.

She opened the doors to the cafeteria and took me to the queue. I bought and apple and a lemonade and Alice lead me to her table.

"Now, Bella." We were standing in front of a table with two other people on it. They also flinched at my name, " This is Rosalie." She directed her hand toward a blond, statue-like girl. The type that makes every girls self esteem drop by 100%. She smiled at me so I smile back.

"And this is Edward." She indicated to the opposite side. There sat a god. He was breathtaking. His hair in a messy array, a strange penny colour, only way to describe it as bronze. His eyes bearing into mine, an amazing emerald green. His lips were slightly parted.

"Hi." He said, his voice sounded like velvet, musical almost.

"Oh, um hi." I muttered. I looked at Alice and she was smiling hugely between the two of us.

" Sit down next to Edward." She indicated to the empty seat next to Edward and sat in the one next to it.

"Okay." I hesitated but sat regardless, I felt something pull me closer to him, and I wanted to oblige but knew that that would make me look even more of a freak.

"Bella, tell us about yourself then." Alice said as soon as I was comfortable.

I turned the apple in my hand. "Well, I'm 18, I love reading, the classics especially regardless to the spreading rumours." Each one smiled at me.

"What about your family?" Rosalie asked, smiling at me.

My heart started beating at 100 miles per minute.

"Um…" my voice came out shaky.

"Well, my parent were um" I cleared my throat in hopes that the shakiness would evaporate. " killed." I explained. There faces fell, but it wasn't sympathy in their eyes. It was empathy.

"How about you?" I asked, curious as to why I saw the certain empathy.

"Well, we're all adopted." Alice smiled. Ah, now I see.

"Oh I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be. Carlisle and Esme are the best mother and father we could have." Rosalie smiled at me and I returned the favour.

I looked around the table at the faces, they were all beautiful. Each one smiling at me.

"What about your other brothers?" I wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, their actually brothers, it's good they got each other. They lost their parents and their little sister. They adored her, still do." Alice explained. I immediately knew how they felt.

I ducked my head. The memories started to flood back, luckily they left me alone to my thoughts. I kept stroking our ring, bringing back all the good times we had together.

"Well, well. Who's this?" A booming voice came from in front of the table. I looked up quickly, still gripping my ring. In front of me stood a huge boy, he had curly black hair, he looked a bit like a bear, though not scary at all. Next to him stood a more lanky, blond boy.

They both looked at me in confusion. However when the blonde one studied me closely he stood in utter shock.

"Guys, this is-"

"Why are you wearing that ring?" the huge one interrupted and glared daggers at me, I looked down at my ring, why should I be wearing it?

"Because it's my ring." I said confused. Everyone around the table were now staring at the ring, some in anger and some in sadness, the blonde one only became more ecstatic.

"Where did you get I-" the big one got interrupted by the blonde boy placing a hand on his chest. He walked towards me slowly, staring in my eyes, trying to decipher something.

"Bella?" the blond one asked. The big guy turned to look at him in shock then to me in happiness. Then it hit me, like a bulldozer.

"J-jasper, Emmett?" I got up and ran towards them. Emmett held his arms out and I jumped right into them. He spun me around, tears were flowing down my cheeks. He put me down and gave me to Jasper, I hugged him hugely.

"I thought I would never see you again." Jasper said into my hair.

"Maybe we should skip class." Edwards musical voice said next to us. I looked up from Jasper's shoulder and nodded.

Jasper left his arm around my waist, and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. Together we left the crowded cafeteria full of confused faces, following Edward to the parking lot. Alice held Jaspers hand and Rosalie with Emmett's. So I guess my prayers did come true.

They are safe. They have a good, happy home. They have found love. And I have lived through the years to see them once again.

There you go. This is also a long chapter because I don't know why I will be able to put the next one up. Hope you enjoyed it


	6. story time pt1

**(A.N thanks so much for all the reviews, following, and liking my story so here is the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight)**

Recap:

"I'll start with that night…" here goes nothing

BellaPov

"I was in my room the night that mom and dad were killed." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Who did it!?" Emmett asked

"Their names were….." I was cut off by the door knocking

"I'll get that." Carlisle said walking to the door

CarlislePOV

"Hey guys come on in." I said opening the door

"Thanks Carlisle" James said

"Thanks man" Laurent said as I closed the door.

"Follow me." I told them. They followed me to the living room when I heard an ear pursing scream.

"Ouch "everyone says

I looked at Bella she looked in a state of shock and stared at James and Laurent as they did her.

"Bella do you know them?" I asked

"Bella? Bella! Carlisle she is not responding! I sacred." Emmett said. Wait Emmett sacred.

BellaPov

What is Carlisle thinking about bring my kidnappers in to their house.

"Well Laurent what do we have here?" James said

"Why James I believe we have the little girl that sold us out" Laurent said

"Bella do you know these people?" jasper asked

"Yeah….the…..they….a...are...m…my….kid….kidnappers." "What!" everyone scream

Next thing I know Emmett, Edward and Jasper were on my kidnappers I get Emmett and Jasper but why Edward. I think this is all my fault I better leave. I slipped out the back while everyone were trying to get my brother and Edward off James and Laurent no one will miss me. Next thing I know I am on a private jet to Arizona.

EmPov

When they pulled me of my lil sister kidnappers I realize something off.

" Where is Bella?" I asked

Every one searched high and low and all over Forks. Bella was no where to be found. The I thought of something. "jasper! " " What Emmett?" " Arizona." At first Jasper did not get it. Then after a few minutes then he got it " Ohhhhh" "What?" everyone asked confused " before Bella was interrupted we used to live in Arizona." That when everyone got it " before we leave James and Laurent you are no longer welcome here." Carlisle said. James and Laurent left five minutes later. "Lets go get Bella." **( A.N I'm time skipping here)** we got to Arizona we went to get a car and went to our house and parked in the drive way to see another car. "who's that?" we went in and saw bella crying I ran up to her " belly why are you crying?" " Emmy bear this house brings back memories." "just calm down then tell us your past." " ok" It takes her a few minutes for her to calm down " Ok im ready James and Laurent also killed mom and dad and took me remember? " " yeah we know." Ok well…..

"I need to pee." I shouted. Both of my kidnappers groaned in unison. At first I was afraid of these guys, but man are they stupid. They didn't even notice when I slipped the mobile phones from their pockets and placed them in my socks.

"Alright fine," James, the more lanky man said as he pulled into the pit stop.

"Laurent is going to stand outside the door, if you take more than 5 minutes, he'll brake down the door. Got it?" I nodded in response and Laurent followed me into the shop.

"Can my niece use your bathroom, she is kind of desperate." Laurent said to the man behind the counter. He nodded and pointed to the right direction. Laurent waited by the hall and I went down to the last stall. There I got out the phone from my sock and dialled.

"Hello, police station." a very bored tone said on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. These two guys kidnapped me, but I stole their phones, so I am calling you, please help. I am at a gas station called 'AZ Petrol Tank.' A guy is waiting outside the door, I have to be quick, please hurry." I whispered down the phone. She immediately took to action. Asking me when they took me, and telling me someone will be there in 2 minutes. I asked if they could be quiet and discrete. They said sure.

I stayed on the toilet. For another 2 minutes before stepping out. When I noticed Laurent wasn't there I sighed in relief. I turned the corner and laughed with triumph. There stood Laurent and James, pushed against the hood of the grey van, hand-cuffs around their wrists. I ran out and hugged the nearest police person.

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." I kept repeating, they nodded and smiled at me.

My kidnappers were put into the police cruiser while I was asked a couple questions. I told them everything. Apparently the murder of my parents had gotten around. It was 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks? It didn't seem that long.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked the nice police woman.

"They were adopted." She said. When I asked if I could live with them she said that it would be impossible, as they are not allowed to divulge where they live. I started to cry. I can't live with my brothers anymore? My only family left.

"You'll be put into an orphanage and there awaiting your next family." She smiled at me as if this was the greatest news. I continued to cry. I didn't stop, only to sleep really. 5 hours later we were at the orphanage, and I was still crying. My things had already be given into the caretaker.

"Hello Bella. My name is Miss McCall." The orphanage caretaker smiled at me, and waved to the police as they backed out of the drive.

"Come on, lets take you to your room." She smiled and took my things, leading me to my new room crying all the way. I walked in, the walls were grey and disgusting. Everything looked like it belonged to a prison. A small single bed in the middle, its silver frame rusting away, the white sheets a slight brown, a smell coming from them. There was a single bedside table, made of wood, holes in it everywhere. A small lamp at the side. The closet door was hanging on one hinge and I swear there was a slight red colour to it, almost like blood. There was a toilet and sink in a separated room, the door lay open. The toilet seriously need cleaning, as well as the sink.

She threw my bag onto the floor next to me and pushed me roughly onto the ground.

"Now, you listen up twerp. You don't cry or speak, you listen to whatever I say and do what ever I say. If you don't then you'll be punished. Go it?" She shouted.

"Yes miss." I whimpered. She whacked me hard across the face sending me back and hitting a wall.

"I said NO TALKING!" She shouted before kicking me once in the ribs and slamming the door behind her, locking it on her way out. I still lay in the corner, not having the energy to move. And thought about my crappy life.

I might never see my brothers ever again, I am stuck in an abusive orphanage, hardly any possessions, after being kidnapped by my parents' killers. I hate to admit it, but they treated me better. They didn't hit me at least.

" Who hit you?" Emmett asked pissed "I'M getting there " I said

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know a huge blow in the face woke me up.

"Get Up!" Shouted Miss McCall. I immediately stood up, ignoring the burning on my face.

"You will be washing the clothes today. Listen to these instructions carefully, because I will only say them once. You collect all the dirty clothes from the basket at the top of the hall. Take them to the washing machine, when done take them to the line to dry. When you finish you will get food before going straight to bed, no argument. No talking to ANYONE. Understand?"

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"Get going then." She pushed me forward and I stumbled but picked myself up and ran before she could do anything else to me again. I ran down the hall, where I heard kids crying. I saw children with huge red marks on their cheeks. I felt disgusted, why hasn't someone noticed this?

I went to the basket and carried the heavy load down to the basement and stuffed them in the washer. Thank god I knew how to wash clothes, otherwise I'm sure I would be dead by now. I waited the correct amount of time, sitting in the damp basement, one light bulb hanging above me, swinging from side to side as someone walked above me. Specks of dust falling onto my hair. But I didn't care. I sat there staring ahead, holding back tears, holding back memories. Blanking my mind, so I am just an object, doing only what it's told.

The washer stopped and I pulled the clothing out. Lugging the huge load up the stairs and out in the sun. The grass was inexistent. Only the yellow and brown on the dry mud lay there now. I pulled the clean clothes to the line and put them on, pulling the wire to make them move further along to the other side of the pole.

When the load was done I took the basket back to its original place.

"Well done Bella. After food, go straight to bed, no argument." Miss McCall, smiled evilly. She handed my a plate with a stale piece of bread and some peas on,

"There is your food." She cackled as she kicked me in the shin and walked away. I took a bit out of the stale bread and chocked down the pees before turning back to go to my 'room'. I lay on the bed and thought, only now letting in all my emotions. I only hope Jasper and Emmett haven't ended up like me. That they are actually in a loving home, perhaps going to school and making new friends, and perhaps some new siblings. I smiled at the thought and pictured it before going into a deep sleep. ….."

**(A.N that all for now Folks.)**


	7. story time pt2

**(An it is my birthday today)**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight **

Recap

I' tell you my story

Well done Bella. After food, go straight to bed, no argument." Miss McCall smiled evilly. She handed me a plate with a stale piece of bread and some peas on,

"There is your food." She cackled as she kicked me in the shin and walked away. I took a bit out of the stale bread and chocked down the pees before turning back to go to my 'room'. I lay on the bed and thought, only now letting in all my emotions. I only hope Jasper and Emmett haven't ended up like me. That they are actually in a loving home, perhaps going to school and making new friends, and perhaps some new siblings. I smiled at the thought and pictured it before going into a deep sleep. ….."

Now on with the story

BellaPov

"How long did this continue?" esme asked "Five years." I said in a small voice "WHAT!" Emmett screamed

5 years later…

The process repeated itself. Each day I would be woke by a kick, hit or slap. Told what to do that day, and also to keep my mouth shut before doing the chore, eating my stale bread and pees and going to sleep. I have lost so much weight. I am like a twig. My clothes hang off me, bruises covering my arms and legs, slap marks on my face. Huge bags under my eyes.

On the weekends we would be hosed down. We had to stand naked in the back garden and get hosed down, that was our shower.

Once a month, she would feed us a huge meal and tell us to put our best clothes on. That was the day the parents came to adopt one of us.

Since I was the eldest in the orphanage I taught all the other kids at night, history, grammar, spelling etc. I would read my books to them. And also teach myself something that I should know by now.

One night, after a huge beating I decided I have had enough. I decided to escape. I would tell someone out there how terribly she treats us, and then run off, never to be seen again. I smiled at the thought.

That night I packed some necessities in a rucksack, and put that rucksack under the floorboards, my secret place for my valuables, which included a picture of my family. My mobile phone. Some money. And a ring, this ring had two other parts to it, which Emmett and Jasper have. We got it for Christmas and we always used to where them.

I made a plan. Miss McCall usually passes out around 2:00am in her 'sleeping quarters' The key is usually with her at all times, but once lost a key it fell down the floorboards. She got another one made, not bothering to change the lock. So when I was on dusting duty, I just happened to come across it. I would have to be quiet, and not tell anyone as they might spill out my plan to Miss McCall.

When the night came, I was ready. I finished my chores and went to bed early. When 2:00am came around I picked up my rucksack, and spare clothes and quietly picked my lock open and tip-toed outside. I heard her heavy snored from her bedroom. I had already memorized where the squeaking floorboard were so I was careful not to step on them. I made my way to the front door and unlocked it, slipping out quietly me locked it back again and shot off, as fast as lightening.

I was free.

I was FREE!

I laughed, I did it.

I ran for 2 hours straight, sourly running on adrenaline. When I was sure I had gone far enough I stopped for a rest. Taking out my mobile from the rucksack, I dialed the police.

"Hello, Police how may I help?"

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan. I was in this orphanage, I just ran away beck-"

"Wait, you ran away? Why dear?" asked a friendly voice.

"The owner beat us. She fed us stale bread a day. Please help. I couldn't take anyone with me, please before someone gets killed."

"One minute please."

I nodded, and got passed onto someone else, a male this time he had a low husky voice. He asked me what the orphanage was called, as long as the owners name. I did as he asked and he said he would be right there. When he asked where I was, I told him I was safe but to just make sure everyone else is to. He did as I said and hung up. I sat on the forest floor for a while and thought.

I did it. I actually did it.

With this thought I got up and started to walk. Where to, I don't know. All I know is, I'm free.

" Wait aren't you 'Isabelle Swayne' the little girl that saved the boy?" " Yes I am " everyone looked confused " I heard this story of a girl who saved this boy life so I looked it up online" " guess how much money we have in our acconts." How much and what do you mean our account?" "we have 1,000,000 frigging dollars in me, Emmett, and Jasper accounts put in by mom.

**(AN I need some ideas so l please help me and don't forget to ps me if you have any question)**


	8. author note

Author note

I'm sorry for not updating it just that school is hard and I have no idea what to do next please help me pm me or write one in the review.


End file.
